1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectrically controlled corner light system for vehicles and particularly, corner lights which are capable of illuminating adequately the right and the left side areas of a vehicle where the illumination from the headlight is not sufficient. The corner light adjacent to the headlight is installed at the right and the left front corners of the vehicle, respectively. These corner lights are switched on or off easily by selectively operating a headlight turn lever. Also, a light detecting sensor operated by photoelectric control circuits is disposed at the front windows of the vehicle and automatically detects the light from the headlight of vehicles moving in an opposition direction which flash within the illumination angle of the right and left corner light. Therefore, the brightness of the corner lights is automatically adjusted and a disturbance to the view of the driver in an opposing vehicle does not result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional headlights to sufficient for illuminating the front side of the driving vehicles. However, it is not sufficient for illuminating the right and the left sides of the vehicles. Therefore, the vehicle is vulnerable to obstacles at its sides. When the vehicle is turning at a corner, the corner area of the vehicle cannot be adequately illuminated by the headlight. An idea proposed for solving this problem is that the headlight of the vehicle rotates with the steering wheel which is rotated by the driver. However, it is impossible to illuminate both side areas of the vehicle when the vehicle moves straight, and to simultaneously control the illumination of its headlights so that the driver's view an the opposing vehicle is not disturbed.
Although the necessity of a corner light system of a vehicle has been desired, so far, a satisfactory solution has never been provided, because of the serious disturbance to the view in driver of the opposing vehicles.